


Home

by Ririko



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririko/pseuds/Ririko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where is the home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All original Naruto characters, settings, plot etc. are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended and I make no profit from this story.

_"I'll bring him home, Sakura. I'll promise you~!"_

But where is the home? Is it where all our friends are? Is it where I have lived most of my life, where my memories both good and bad rest? Is the home in that dark, empty apartment, where no one but echo answers me when I arrive and say "I'm back"?

Or is it next to you, next to the fireplace in the moonlighted forest far away from Konoha, far away from the Fire Country? Only my heart knows the answer whenever I look into your dark eyes. My heart knows that it might not be my home forever but at least now; sitting next to you feels like home.

Who knows what tomorrow brings.


End file.
